To prevent young children from entering an area such as a swimming pool without supervision, safety enclosures are provided. In some cases, such as for pool fences, they may be required by law. These safety enclosures generally include a self-latching device which is arranged to operate automatically on closing of the gate of the fence and prevents the gate from being reopened without manual release of the mechanism.
One form of such a self-latching device is a magnetic latching device, an example of which is described in WO92/03631.